Nauto : the legendary ninja
by proterminator06
Summary: Naruto returns after his 2 year trip and ends up sleeping with ino ....... What will Sakura's reaction be when she finds out about it ? naruino narusaku slight sasusaku later ..... some lemons in chapter 2 and future chapters as well
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : The beginning

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha. Two ninjas were walking towards the village gates. One of them had bright blonde spiky hair and was about almost six feet tall. The other person was an old man with spiky white hair wearing weird red and white clothing.

As they reached the gates, a chunnin guard greeted the " So, you are finally back ?? How was your trip Jiraya - sama ??"

"It was pretty good . I gathered a lot of information" said the old man. The blonde mumbled something that neither the guard or Jiraya could hear "Pervert".

Once naruto entered the gate ... he looked at the hokage monument and almost fell over. Jiraya looked over to his student and asked "Whats the matter ... ??"

"Nothin ... i just can't belive I will have to look at damn Baa-chan's face everyday now ... since they have added it on the monument" replied Naruto. Jiraya looked at the Hokage's monument and instantly had a nose-bleed and mumbled 'Damn ... her face looks sooo hot on the monument ... I wonder if she will ever let me fuck her ...'

Apparently Naruto heard this using his keen sense of hearing (because of his foxy ears) ... and said "Aha ... I heard that Ero - Sennin. Im on my way to tell Baa-chan that u just called her sexy" saying this Naruto sped of towards the Hokage's office leaving a yellow flash behind. Jiraya coudnt believe what is student was going to do ... if Tsunade knew what he said ... JIRAYA WOULD SURELY DIE !!!!! ... Hoping to catch up with Naruto, Jiraya ran full speed toward the Hokage's office and started cursing to himself ... ' Damn he is too fast because of the Fourth's Hirashin no Jutsu ... damn my self to hell ... i had to teach him that technique during our training ... and now because of that technique ... Im going to die !!!!! '. As much as Jiraya hated to admit it ... he knew that he will not be able to catch up with Naruto using just speed because the Hirashin no jutsu is wayyyyyy faster. Inside his head ... he was hoping for two things to happen ' Oh God ... Please make the kid run out of stamina or please dont let Tsunade be in the office ... or else im doomed '.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was running full speed twards Hokage's office leaving a yellow flash behind every place he went through. Everyone in Konoha thught that the Yodaimme's ghost is alive and started freaking out. When Naruto almost reached Hokage's monument, he stopped using the Hiranshin no Jutsu and started panting. 'Damn this jutsu ... even though i have such a high stamina according to Ero Sennin ... i still cant use it for more than a min ... although i have to admit it is very useful and impressive since i ran almost 30 km in a min'.

Naruto started walking towards the Hokage's office when he felt a familiar chakra signature nearby ... ' Oh Crap ... i know this chakra signature ... could it be that ero sennin caught up to me alreeady ?? ... no ... this chakra is way lower than ero - sennin ... if this is Ero-Sennin's chakra ... he would probably be a chunin. This is wayyy to weak to be a Sannin's chakra ... then who is it ?? '. Naruto turned around to see a boy around his age with spiky brown hair sittin on top of a humungous Dog.

" Naruto ... is that you ?? " asked the brown haired guy . Naruto thought for a moment on who this is until he realised " Oh hey Kiba ... how have u been and wow ... Akamaru is big ". "Really ... ?? I didnt notice Akamaru get much bigger" Naruto sweat dropped at this ... ' how can you not notice if your dog goes from 1 feet to 10 feet big in 3 years' thought naruto. "Anywayz ... i have been good ... me and Akamaru are chunin rite now and so is everybody you knew except Neji, Temari and Kankuro ... they are Jounin." said Kiba. "And that wierd red-head from Sand has becaome Kazekage ... "" added Kiba.

"Oh really ?? i guess im a lot behind u guys now since im Genin... anywayz ... i got to report to Baa-chan ... see u around later." Said Naruto as he walked into Hokage's office.

' Damn that Kiba ... how could he become Chunin ... i sensed his chakra ... i could beat him even with my eyes closed ... since Kiba is a chunin ... i must be around lower level Jounin i guess... anywayz ... lets see what Baa-chan is up to ... ' thought Naruto as he knocked the Hokage's office door. He heard a 'Come in' and stepped inside to see Tsunade at her desk with about 3 feet of paperwork stacked next to her.

"Hey baa-chan" said Naruto. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this as she looked up to see a really hot and mature blond guy standing in front of her. She kept starin at the person until recognition finally clicked on and she shouted "NARUTO ??? IS THAT U ? ".

"Yea .. its me Baa -chan ... how have u been ?? " asked naruto. "I have been good ... wat about u ?? how was training ??" enquired Tsunade.

"Oh ... its been good " replied Naruto. "I am a hell lot stronger right now than how i used to be in my Genin days " said Naruto proudly. Tsunade sweat-dropped at this and said "Naruto ... sigh ... u r still a genin ... but every 1 else u knew is at least chunin now. " said Tsunade. naruto sweat - dropped after hearing this and said " Sigh ... i almost forgot ... but i can bet u i am at least Jonin level after my intense training with Ero-Sennin ...". "How is that pervert anywayz ... did he do anything perverted recently and pleaase dont tell me he turned u into a pervert..." Said Tsunade.

"Dont worry Baa-chan ... im not a pervert ,... but no that u ask about Ero - Sennin ... he did make an INTERESTING comment about u earlier today " said Naruto emphasising the word 'Interesting' when he said this. Tsunade lifted an eyebrow at this and asked "What did he say ??" although she sensed that it had to be sumthin perverted.

"He said that u loo ------- " just when Naruto was about to finish his sentence ... Jiraya came stealthily from behind and grabbed naruto's mouth before Naruto told Tsunade about his earlier comment.

"Hey Tsunde ... i hope you are fine ... umm ... i need to talk to naruto ... so later .. see ya" and saying this ... Jiraya took naruto outside.

"BAKA ... did u know that if u completed that damn sentnce ... i would b in my death bed rite now ?? " said Jiraya in an angry voice. Then the Sannin suddenly had an aawesome idea and said "Hey naruto ... here is the deal ... if u dont tell Tsunade about my earlier comment ... ill give u money for free ramen for a month. So ... how about it ??"

Although Naruto really wanted to see his perverted sensei beaten up ... he forgot all about it wen Jiraya mentioned about ramen and Naruto agreed to the deal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting money from Jiiraya for a month's ramen ... Naruto was walkin around the town when he suddenly spotted Sakura, Ino and Kakashi traning together. He soon started drooling lookin at the scene ahead of him. He couldnt believe that how sexy both ino and sakura looked after all these years.

Ino looked like a hot blonde bombshell with a sexy waist and big breasts while Sakura was another hottie with sexy pink hair and nice curves and bigger breats than Ino. Kakashi soon said that training was over for today and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ino and Sakura started packin their things when they noticed that a hot blonde guy was lookin their way and went ahead to see who he was. Both Ino and Sakura were surprised when they went closer and saw that it was none other than Naruto. "Is that you Naruto ?? "asked sakura. "Hehe ... seems u have a good memory sakura". Ino just kept starin at the hot bloonde and a blush appeared on her face seeing naruto 's sexy body and started thinkin ' I have got to have sex wiht him'.

Sakura noticed Ino drroling over HER teammate and stopped Ino from gazing by sayin "AHEM". As much as Sakura didnt want to admit it ... she also thought that naruto was hot and wanted to try him out in bed.

Naruto noticed the 2 girls starin at him and said ... "umm ... i got to go home ... come over to my house if u ever need sumthin ... im tired rite now and i need to relax " Sayin this he disappeared in a yellow flash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Naruto was going to sleep wen he heard a knock on his door . he opened the door to see ino wearin a sexy dress (a summer shirt and mini skirt) . "Oh hey Ino" said naruto ... not sure wat Ino might want from him at midnight.

"Hey Naruto ... you wanna sleep with me ??" asked ino seductively .

Hey .. sory for the cliffhanger chapter but its 1 am in the morning in my place and im really tired to rite … keep lookin for updates ... i promise that this is going to be a looong story (at least 20 chapters minimum) ... also it could end up bein narusaku or naruino ... plz dont hate me naruhina fanz ... i jus dont think hinata is hot ...


	2. Romantic Night

A Romantic Night

Naruto just stood there dumbstruck wondering whether what Ino said and what he heard were the same thing …. Did she just say she wanted to sleep with him ?? Naruto thought that "No …. Ino couldn't have said that … maybe hanging around with Ero - Sennin for 3 years is making me hear perverted things …".

"What did u say again ?" asked Naruto hoping that he would hear the same thing again since he really wanted to lose his virginity for a long time and seeing a blonde bombshell stand in front of him wearing sexy clothes and striking a sexy pose. "I said that I want to sleep with you " replied Ino boldly.

"Umm … I don't know …… I never slept with a girl before " said Naruto.

" BAKA PERVERT NARUTO …. I never said I wanted to have sex with you ….. I just want to sleep with you because both my parents are gone out of the village and I am scared to sleep alone. " said the blonde kunoichi.

"Ohhhhh … OK … sorry there Ino … but the way you came to me at midnight telling me that u wanted to sleep with me really gave me an odd feeling" said Naruto with a faint blush appearing on his face.

"Anywayz … u can sleep with me …. just one question …… why r u sleepin with me ?? I mean wouldn't it be a better choice if you slept with chouji or Shikamaru since they are your team mates ??" inquired the blonde guy.

' Ha …. I have already thought of an excuse for this question …. I was so expecting Naruto to ask me this ' Ino told her inner self. "Umm … well not to offend you or sumthing Naruto but both Chouji and Shikamaru have parents and if I slept with Chouji or Shikamaru ….. their parents might feel uncomfortable with the situation and may not like it . You on the other hand do not have any parents so there is no one to object or anything" Said Ino.

"Yea … I see your reasoning makes sense … after all if I had a mom ….. she would not like it if I was sleeping with you since she might think that we are doing naughty stuff … hehe ….. Anywayz … I understand why u don't want to sleep with Shikamaru or Chouji ….. but u could go over to Sakura's …. Why not her ??" asked the curios blond shinobi.

'Damn … I never thought of an excuse for that … since when did Naruto become so smart ??' thought Ino to herself. "Ummm … I would go to Sakura's place … but she left for a mission yesterday after u met us" said Ino lying through her teeth.

"Oh .. ok … I see ….. come on in …. " said Naruto after an hour of interrogation.

"Hey … Ino … I know you might not like this but there is only one bed in my house …. So we will have to sleep together on the same bed " said Naruto worryingly thinking that Ino might punch him any second after hearing that.

But surprisingly no punch came Naruto's way and he heard someone say "Its ok ….. I am just glad I have a place to sleep without getting scared". ' Actually its perfect …… I just hope we get into sex tonight …… if Naruto is not ready for it tonight …. I don't have to worry because my parents are not coming back for 2 more months and I will keep trying for the remaining 2 months.' thought Ino and a smirk appeared in her face.

"Hey Ino …… the bed is ready … common lets sleep … I have to get up by 10 am tomorrow because I am going to be in an A-Class mission tomorrow" Said Naruto yawning.

Ino smiled and went over to Naruto's bed. Naruto turned off the lights and they both went to sleep.

Ino found Naruto's bed very comfortable. She looked around the rest of his house and she noticed that Naruto had a lot of expensive stuff like TV, computer, sofa sets, nice chairs and the room was pretty big as well. 'How could a Genin afford all this … especially if he was training and did not do any missions for the last 2 years ??? ' thought Ino.

Naruto noticed Ino looking around the room and said "If u are wondering that how I got this stuff being a genin ….. it is because I was not only training for the past 2 years. I did a lot of A and S Ranked missions with Ero- Sennin and so I got payed a lot for it." "that is sooo kool Naruto" said Ino still admiring his room.

Naruto slowly snaked his arm around the blonde kunoichi's waist. The blonde kunoichi was surprised by this move but before she could say anything, she was cut of by Naruto who said "Can I please keep my arm around your waist ?? It makes me feel comfortable and I am enjoying it because I have never held a hot girl in my arms before." Ino just nodded as a blush appeared on the kunoichi's face which went unnoticed by the blonde because of the dark room.

About 2 hours later the very same night, Ino suddenly woke up because she was having a bad dream. She opened her eyes and a HUGE RED BLUSH appeared on her face. She looked down to see Naruto's arm still snaked around her waist. Nothing wrong with that … she did say that Naruto could do that. The thing that caused her to blush was her skirt. Her skirt was no longer covering her legs. As a matter of fact, her skirt was totally up and her legs could easily be seen as well as her white panties. Naruto's arms that were around her waist a few hours ago were touching her white panties right in her pussy. Seeing this made her really wet and her desire to have sex with Naruto increased. She got up releasing herself from Naruto's grip and went to the washroom and came back after a few minutes.

However, this time she came back only wearing her white bra and her white panties …. nothing else !!!!!! She slept next to Naruto and returned his hand in the position of touching her panties.

Naruto woke up 2 minutes later to go to the washroom. He was too sleepy to notice a half - naked Ino next to him so he went to the toilet acting normal. Once he came out of the toilet and put his arms back around Ino's waist … he noticed that there was no clothing and too much skin. He looked beneath the blanket and instantly had a (u guessed it) NOSE-BLEED.

Naruto was the horniest person in the world right now after looking at INO like that. He confirmed he was horny after looking at the huge erection in his pants. Although there was a small voice in his head that said that he should not be a pervert, he could not control himself anymore. He instantly kissed Ino's lips with great passion. Ino had been asleep until she felt a huge force of charka kissing against her lips. She didn't know who was kissing her but she responded to it passionately since it felt good. She opened her eyes to see her dream sex partner kissing her.

After Ino opened her eyes, she pulled Naruto down again to her lips for a better shot at Naruto's lips. Ino's lips asked for permission to enter Naruto's mouth and Naruto let her in. There lips were fighting a hot battle which Naruto was losing. After about a minute of that, Ino finally pushed Naruto away after running out of breath.

After the passionate kiss, Naruto and Ino stared at each others eyes. Without saying a word to each other, they could read each other's eyes and knew what they wanted. Ino saw that Naruto's blue eyes was craving for some hardcore sex. Naruto saw that Ino's eyes were longing for lust. He could see that she wanted his cock and she wanted to be pleasured by him. Without saying a word ….. they got to work … hehe …

That's the end of this chapter … sory for the cliffhanger but I got homework to do ….. I will probably not update it until Friday night because I have a busy week ahead of me. I might update it some time this week if I find time. But it's a promise that the new chapter will be out by Friday the latest.

So … if u like this story so far …… look for updates on Saturday since I will update it on Friday night. (Could update earlier if I have time but I am not sure.)

See ya later guys …. Keep lookin for updates … peace out !!!!!


	3. Author's Note

**Hey people **

**Sorry for not updating for the last months or so ……**

**All I can say is that I have been really busy **

**I will have Chapter 3 of the story down by **

**Tuesday December 26th 2006 **

**I am working on it right now …. I just started on it today **

**Anyways ………. I know that the first 2 Chapters have not been that good …………but still …. Keep Readin and Reviewing**

**So …. Anywayz ….. see u guys again at December 26th …..**

**Oh and another thing …… I appreciate people criticizing about my FanFic but there is also a thing called "Constructive Criticism" which simply means that instead of people saying :**

" **Fuck u man , your story sucks " **

**u can say :**

" **Your story lacks a good plot or has too many grammatical errors "**

**Also, I will totally not disagree with people who say that I have a lot of grammatical errors in the story**

**I have read through this story a few times and I can say there are a few grammatical and spelling errors. This is probably because I did not ever revise through my story.**

**Both chapters of my story took me about 20 mins each to write.**

**I wrote this story because I was bored a month ago and I did not have any intention of writing a good or serious FanFic **

**I still do not have any intention of writing and serious or good FanFics**

**That is why my story probably lacks a good plot. **

**I can make really good stories if I tried but I lack the time and commitment needed for it ( I am a Grade 11 student and I have things like exams, tests, quizzes and labs to worry about as well as spend time with my friends).**

**Anywayz …. Ill see u guys later **

**Oh yea … and plz don't tell me in the Review that this Author's Note has a lot of spelling and grammatical errors …… becuz it was written in 7 mins. **

**Later **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Natoe**_

_**Hey people ... sory for the 2nd Author's note**_

_**The thing is that i said that i will update the story by Dec 26th 2006 and i didnt**_

_**Sorry for not updating ... i was busy**_

_**I plan on the next update to be by Jan 27th ...**_


	5. The Next Morning

Hey people,

Really sorry for the late update. The problem is ... I was really struggling to continue writing this story with a good plot. Also, I put more effort in this chapter than the first 2 chapters and hopefully it is good.

If this story is not very good, please go easy on me. I am new to writing stories in here. Anyways, lets continue...

Oh Yea ... totally forgot to mention that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Sunlight gazed through the open window into a certain blonde's house. Two blondes were sleeping peacefully until the sunlight became too much to tolerate for a certain kunoichi and her eyes shot open. She looked on to her side to notice Naruto sleeping peacefully, his arms around her waist. She looked on to her other side to see the digital watch showing 9:15 AM. "Who cares what the time is, it's not like I have anything better to do." she said to herself.

"But I do. I got a mission." She was startled and immediately turned around. "Oh it's you! Almost forgot you were here with me." She said as she laid her head in his chest. "It's OK. Anyways, how was last night ?" Naruto said as he got up and yawned.

"It was the best thing ever. You think we could do this again? Your stamina apparently has more use than just in the ninjutsu field. But seeing as you can't move much right now, I would say I wore you out ... huh ?" She said jokingly and blushed furiously as she realised what her words actually meant.

Naruto just laughed at her words until "SHIT , DAMMIT. I forgot to use a condom. What now ? What if you get pregnant ?"

To Naruto's surprise, Ino just laughed at his sudden outburst." You worry too much. Ha Ha. Don't worry. All active kunoichi's are using very effective birth control methods since kunoichi's run the risk of getting raped by enemies on missions."

"Shoo, that's a relief." Naruto said as he relaxed his shoulders. "Anyways Ino, you should go home now. Your parents might be worried about you."

"What are you talking about, I already told you. My parents are not coming back for 2 months. That is why I came here." Ino replied monotonously.

"You know, you are a horrible liar. I met your parents at Baa-chan's place yesterday. They had just returned from a 2 week A-rank mission and I heard Baa-chan giving them a week off." Naruto replied smirking at Ino's shocked reaction. "And as for Sakura, she is coming with me to an A-ranked mission today which starts at 10 AM. So, this means she could not have been doing any missions yesterday night because all shinobi are given at least 24 hours of rest before doing any missions which are B-ranked or higher."

"So you knew I was lying to you all along ... huh ?" Ino asked barely able to hide the shocked reaction on her face. Naruto just nodded. "Why did you let me stay here then ?"

"Because I just couldn't say "No" to a gorgeous lady like you." Naruto said smiling triumphantly as a blush adorned Ino's face.

**Naruto's POV**

'Damn ... really must thank Ero-Sennin later for letting me read Icha Icha Paradise. Not only did it help me having sex yesterday night, that line on Page 53 of Volume III also helped me make Ino blush. That line has never failed me, used it on three girls so far and they all end up blushing and fidgeting with their fingers. I should use it on Hinata since she is so shy. She will probably pass out from blushing ... HA HA.'

"Anyways, I really got to go now Ino. It's already 9:28 AM. I just got about half an hour to get ready." Naruto said as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

"OK. Just come back quick. Now that my barrier is broken, we will be able to have more fun since I wont be in pain anymore." Ino said putting on her clothes which were scattered on the floor. "You bet it will. I will store up extra stamina while doing the mission to make sure we have a LONG night next time." Naruto replied emphasizing the word 'LONG'.

"See you later, Naruto. And you better come back before the end of the week. I dont want to use my hands to pleasure myself for more than 7 days." Ino winked at Naruto and left his house.

Naruto just locked the door Ino used and headed towards the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it ? Please review and tell me.

I will put up an Author's Note tommorow and tell you the time of the next update.

Later

Promit


End file.
